Ange de pacotille
by qianshee
Summary: Francis est vraiment le roi de l'idée pourrie. Une soirée costumée, mais que lui est-il encore passé par la tête ? Et si Pologne est ravi, Lituanie, lui, ne voit que du négatif. Surtout quand sa jalousie se réveille.


**Yeah ! Voici enfin mon premier LietPol. Bon, il a été écrit pour une nuit du FoF sur le thème _aile_ , mais c'est sympa quand même, non ? Et puis ils sont mignons ensemble, tous les deux. **

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Francis avait nonchalamment lancé qu'une soirée costumée spéciale nations pourrait être une chouette idée pour les rapprocher, il avait soupiré. Quand plusieurs voix s'étaient élevées pour approuver, il avait grimacé. Quand un jour avait été décidé, il avait grincé. Et désormais, à quelques heures à peine du rendez-vous donné, il était désespéré.

Il n'aimait pas se déguiser. Pas du tout. Premièrement parce qu'il prônait la simplicité avant tout, ensuite parce qu'il avait toujours l'air ridicule.

Et si certains ne se formalisaient pas de leur propre ridicule, jusqu'à même l'exacerber au maximum, ce n'était pas son cas.

Planté devant sa penderie, il réfléchissait. Que pourrait-il bien se mettre pour être dans le thème sans pour autant avoir l'air d'un cornichon fini ? Dans la pièce d'à côté, il entendait Pologne chantonner un air du moment, sans doute en train de danser en cadence de façon absurde. Il semblait bien plus inspiré que lui.

« En même temps, songea-t-il, il est bien plus exubérant que moi... »

Mais n'était-ce pas ça, la solution ? Demander conseil au blond ? Il serait sans doute ravi de l'aider, au prix de quelques innovations dans les arts du lit. Son amant était comme ça ; le moindre service était payé de la plus agréable des façons. Il secoua la tête. Non. Il n'avait pas envie de ça.

Et alors que ses jambes se plaignaient d'être depuis trop longtemps inactives, la musique cessa, et on toqua à sa porte. Pologne lui annonçait qu'il partirait avec quelques minutes d'avance, pour apporter son soutien – moral, surtout, et non nécessaire – aux derniers préparatifs. Il répondit à peine. Un problème en moins à régler. Ou peut-être pas.

Bientôt, une autre porte claqua et le silence tomba sur la maison. Désemparé, Lituanie passa une main sur son visage. Il détestait déjà cette soirée.

* * *

Timidement, il se servit un verre de coca. Comme toujours, il commençait soft pour être l'une des dernières nations sobres et bien dans ses bottes. Et puis, il n'aimait pas trop l'euphorie et les émotions que lui donnaient l'ivresse.

Autour de lui, toutes les nations dansaient, à quelques exceptions près. A quelques mètres, Japon prenait des clichés embarrassants des couples et de ses amis déjà pompettes. Plus loin, Suisse dégustait des morceaux de fromage avec une telle rapidité que bientôt, il n'y en aurait plus pour les autres. Il détourna son regard pour se regarder.

Il avait pour finir opté pour une tenue classe et où la fantaisie était discrète. Inutile de se faire remarquer, il ne voulait pas être pris dans la foule des personnes excessives. Oui, sa tenue de détective lui allait parfaitement. Et il passait totalement inaperçu.

Un, par contre, qui n'aurait pas dû passer inaperçu, c'était Pologne. Cependant, il avait beau scruter la foule de lapins, de monstres et de Chinois – c'était _vraiment_ un costume ? Chine, Macau et Taïwan n'avaient vraiment aucune originalité –, il ne voyait nulle part la chevelure blonde de son amant.

Discrètement, il se rapprocha du Japonais pour grailler quelques informations.

« Il se prépare pour son show. Mon appareil est prêt depuis dix minutes !

\- Ah... Très bien, je te remercie... »

Pour être totalement honnête, il n'aimait pas trop que le Polonais exhibe son trop-plein de bonne humeur et de joie devant les autres. Il n'aimait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer. Il voulait lui éviter – et s'éviter – la honte et le garder pour lui seul.

Il noya son ennui dans un verre de boisson gazeuse.

* * *

Le show ne tarda pas à arriver et Lituanie, sirotant avec crainte un jus de fraise, s'étrangla, manqua de recracher par le nez, et toussa.

Délicat, gracieux et calme, Pologne, tout de blanc vêtu, dansait sur une douce musique au centre de la salle. Un décolleté montrait le début de ses pectoraux, ses jambes étaient presque entièrement dénudées et dans son regard brillait la luxure qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui. Il ne manquait plus que la barre de pole-dance.

Interdit, Toris suivit des yeux les deux petites ailes pleines de plumes qui sautillaient dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements.

Feliks était un démon déguisé en ange.

L'hébétement général de l'assemblée avait désormais laissé la place aux murmures et sifflements appréciateurs. Le brun ressentit aussitôt une sourde jalousie au creux de son ventre. Même Suisse avait laissé son fromage pour regarder.

Il voulut s'avancer pour le cacher des yeux pervers des hommes dans la salle, le gronder devant tous et lui crier que ce n'était pas un comportement normal lorsqu'on était en couple, mais la main de Japon, ferme, l'arrêta.

« Laisse-le, il s'amuse. »

Une peur certaine s'immisça en lui. Et si certains voulaient en profiter pour toucher ce corps découvert, pour goûter à cette peau tendre et blanche ? Et si Feliks ne les repoussait pas ? Il avait toujours fait confiance à sa moitié. Aujourd'hui était différent.

Un premier shot fut avalé, puis un deuxième. L'alcool lui brûla les entrailles, mais il lui faudrait bien ça pour oublier que là, devant lui, devant eux, celui qu'il aimait tendrement depuis des années se montrait sous un jour des plus érotiques.

Il serra les dents. Mais après une poignée de minutes, la lumière déclina et les deux petites ailes s'éloignèrent dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Après cet angélique moment, tous avaient repris leurs esprits et l'agitation avait recommencé. Lituanie était le seul à broyer du noir avec un verre de vodka. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Feliks.

« Alors, le spectacle t'a plu ? » lança joyeusement celui qui occupait ses pensées.

Il avait poppé à côté de lui sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Au premier coup d'œil, il remarqua une tenue un poil plus décente ; un châle rose pâle couvrait ses épaules et descendait le long de son dos, masquant ses fesses moulées dans son short et une partie de ses cuisses.

« Je l'aurais davantage apprécié si j'avais été le seul à pouvoir le contempler, avoua-t-il avec amertume.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, _kochanie_ , tu en auras un pour toi tout seul ce soir !

\- Mais celui-ci était-il bien nécessaire ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et si les le vert des yeux de Pologne reflétait la joie, ce n'était pas le cas de ceux de Lituanie. Il était infiniment blessé.

« Je voulais te montrer que malgré toutes ces années, mon corps n'appartient toujours qu'à toi...

\- Belle façon de me l'indiquer.

\- Et que si un des hommes présents s'était approché, il aurait été remis directement à sa place. Parce qu'il n'y a que toi, pour moi ! »

Toris rit jaune. Ces explications ne lui convenaient pas.

« Tu aurais dû voir le regard de Prusse... et celui de France... j'aurais pu les tuer.

\- Leurs amants respectifs s'en chargeront à ta place. »

Feliks lui sourit et embrassa sa joue avec affection, laissant sur son sillage une trace de rouge à lèvres rosé. Le Lituanien ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer.

« Allez Liet, boude pas !

\- Japon a des photos, peut-être des vidéos de toi.

\- On lui demandera de te les envoyer, puis de les supprimer. »

Le brun soupira longuement et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amant. Il sentit la rigidité des ailes artificielles contre sa peau. Elles devaient être si douces ! A la place, il toucha le châle.

« OK, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Toi, tu as bu de l'alcool ! rit Pologne en caressant sa joue légèrement rougie. Je prends un verre et on s'en va. Mon show-perso-juste-pour-mon-Liet-chéri dure un peu plus longtemps que celui que j'ai présenté ici, il serait dommage que tu sois trop fatigué pour pouvoir en profiter ! »

Le Liet en question hocha la tête. Plus vite ils seraient hors d'ici, plus vite il serait en paix.

« Au fait, lança encore Pologne, sympa ton déguisement. La prochaine fois, tu feras le démon ? »

* * *

Étendus dans leurs draps défaits, les deux hommes se remettaient d'un énième moment d'amour en s'embrassant avec fièvre. Toris passait et repassait une main fébrile dans la chevelure du blond, se retenant de toucher les ailes, seul attribut que le plus petit portait encore. Celui-ci le remarqua.

« Tu sais, tu peux les toucher. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! »

Lituanie suspendit son geste. Et après un court moment de réflexion, il répondit avec un sourire.

« Ces ailes, aussi douces soient-elles, ce ne sont pas toi mon Feliks. Puis, tu m'as dit que ton corps m'appartenait ne faisant pas partie de ton corps, j'aurais l'impression de te tromper. »

Puis, il fourragea ses mains dans les plumes claires.

« Eh !

\- Ça t'apprendra à te montrer devant les autres, idiot. Ne refais plus jamais ça.

\- Promis, promis ! Mais arrête de me tromper juste sous mon nez alors ! »

Ils rirent et le brun reprit les caresses qu'il effectuait juste avant dans les boucles d'or. Cette soirée avec les nations avait été un fiasco total, néanmoins la nuit qui en avait résulté compensait largement.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour cette raison que Lituanie accepterait à l'avenir de prêter la vision enchanteresse de son désirable amant. On ne touchait pas, pas même avec les yeux.

* * *

 **Bon, ok, j'ai vraiment trop aimé écrire sur eux, et je recommencerai avec plaisir. Ils sont so perfect, quoi.**

 **Une review kawaii ? :p**


End file.
